


Three's a crowd

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Schweinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short text message exchange with a twist. Takes place after Germany's Euroqualifiers in October 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd

“Tough couple games, hmm?”

That was the text message Lukas had woken up to the morning after Germany drew in their game against Ireland. The bright light in the dark room made it hard for him to focus. He didn’t remember falling asleep, nor did he know what time it was at that very moment.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, phone in hand as he finally responded. “You could say that.”

“I’m proud of you.”

A small smile formed at the corners of his lips as he replied, “Danke.”

“You’re welcome. Are you headed straight back to London?”

A few minutes passed before he replied, “I don’t know. Should I be stopping elsewhere first?”

“Perhaps.”

“It’s too early for you to tease me, you know.”

“Not that early.”

“Early enough! Anyhow, where it is you think I should be stopping?” Lukas asked.

“I didn’t say you should. Just asked if you were going straight home.”

“That’s not my home.”

“I know…I know. I’m sorry.”

Lukas sighed softly before typing his next message, “I’m sorry. It’s just a touchy subject right now.”

“I know.” There was a pause as Lukas waited for the other man to finish typing until, finally, the message he’d been waiting for appeared on the screen. “Come to Munich. I know you can’t stay long…”

“I’ll look for a flight in a few minutes.” That was a lie. He was already looking for one.

“Be sure you send me your flight information once you have it.”

“I will. Thank you…”

“For what?”

“Always knowing what I need.”

“Who else knows you like I do?”

“Nobody.”

“Go back to sleep and send me the flight information later.”

“I will. Bye, mein Hase.”

“Bye, meine Leibe.”

Lukas smiled as he locked his phone and set it on the nightstand. He settled back into bed, lost in his thoughts about Bastian when he felt an arm drape over his waist.

“Good morning, Lukas” the slender man murmured.


End file.
